


A Not So Good Introduction

by gdesertsand



Series: Mafia AU: Lance Salazar [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lance Salazar AU, Langst, Mafia AU, OCs - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: “Any living thing is fragile once you found their heart or brain. The name is Khanda Salazar, by the way. Third child of Don Salazar.” Keith never thought that he would add another name to the list of creatures with sickening sweet giggles.“Keith, the Red Paladin of Voltron.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* I have a mini guide about some of my OCs in my tumblr.  
> gdesertsand.tumblr.com under the tag: #mafiaau

Keith had been in multiple first class seats, heck they were literally living in a castle that acts as their ship also, it was like just a part of being a Paladin and defender of the universe. So really, there was nothing to be awed at the private jet plane of Lance. If anything, everything outside of the Milky Way galaxy was more advanced compared to anything that Earth could offer. No, what got Keith speechless was the fact that Lance was a full blooded Mafioso. How could he deny it when the moment they entered the airport Lance was immediately greeted by the Salazar’s own crew? How could he say that this was all a lie when they were directed immediately to the plane they were going to take? How could he say that he was not shock when they were now a few hours away from Italy to meet the whole Salazar Familia?

How could Lance dropped such a huge bomb and just act so nonchantly?

“Ugh, now I am reminded why I hate wearing suits, doesn’t matter if it is Italian, English, or American suit. I hate wearing this.” Keith saw Lance seating near the window and just staring outside while attempting to loosen his tie. He had to admit that blue was really Lance’s color no matter what.

“I must admit, Earth’s clothing are beautiful. Is it always like this?” and then Keith’s attention was shifted to Allura and saw that she was admiring the simple pink silk dress she was wearing, specifically, she was staring at the floral designs adorning the lower part of the dress.

“If you meant the things that we are wearing right now, then no.” Lance completely gave up on his tie when one of the stewardess slapped his hand for the second time, “You can say that this ones are for important events. Humans just usually wear what was comfortable for them or what makes them look beautiful. Though most just wear what they can afford. Most humans are not exactly rich and food is more important than clothes.”

“And you know this despite being born with a silver spoon in your mouth?” it was not meant as a hostile question but rather a genuine one. Keith just wanted to know more about Lance because it was a painful reality that he didn’t know their blue Paladin that much at all.

Keith would not be surprised that Lance’s life as a child of a Mafioso was anything but easy. By just imagining things, Lance might be prone to being kidnapped.

“Well, you will meet a lot of interesting individuals inside the Mafia, especially the desperate ones.” Lance gave them a dark yet sorrowful smirk. Keith was reminded of the times where their Blue Paladin inflicted self-punishment to himself when they didn’t managed to save the Galra prisoners they were meant to rescue. Lance always thought it was solely his fault when it reality it was a collective error. It took a lot of talking from Allura, Shiro, and Coran until Lance managed to stop punishing himself by training non-stop with nothing but raw anger and despair.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence between Keith and Lance. Allura was asking Shiro about Earth’s customs while watching TV. Shiro was trying to explain and answer every question the Princess had but sometimes the words were lost in his mouth. Hunk and Pidge were raiding the whole plane for things to assemble and disassemble as well as find the different stocks of foods and drinks. Earth’s foods and drinks were something like a rare item for them, okay? Coran was taking his time talking to the pilots and it was a miracle that he was not being kicked out. Rather, the pilots seemed to enjoy the stories of Coran about different alien species and Altean cultures.

Coran and Allura were like children once they got in the car. They were both pointing at different objects, plants, and animals, and asking multiple questions. Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro tried to satisfy their curiosities while Lance just merely tossed a bottle of juice towards Keith and simply watched the chaos happening before them.

That was, until they reached the gates of Salazar’s mansion.

“Lance, is your family a secret fan of the Zoldyck’s?” Pidge managed to ask when Lance let it slipped that the whole mountain was under the name of the Salazar’s.

“Hm…well, logically, it will be impossible to have this mansion inspired by the Zoldyck’s when this is much older compared to the first released of Hunter x Hunter.”

“Okay, I get that.” Hunk completely budge in the conversation, “But why are we walking? Can’t we take your limousine until we reach the mansion itself?”

And this was just merely met by a mischievous grin.

“Ready your bayards. Show that you deserve the title of the ‘defenders of the universe’. Oh!” Lance shifted his attention to Coran, “Don’t worry, Coran! I told them to leave you alone from their shenanigans!”

“Shenanigans?” all of them asked before they were assaulted by a rain of bullets.

“Ugh! What is the meaning of this?!” Reflexes were the one that saved their dear lives. Fighting in a war could really hone anyone’s skills if they were desperate enough to live.

“Remember! No killings or maiming!” Lance shouted at them (or maybe to the people attacking them) and Keith saw, from the tree he was hiding, that he was _freaking dancing_ around the barrage of bullets as if it was merely a rain fall made out of lead.

Lance then let his bayard transformed into twin pistols (an ability that the blue paladin learned earlier than the rest) and put his arms sideward before pulling the trigger while dancing an impromptu ballet, at least that was the closest comparison Keith could supply at the moment and oh goodness gracious, did Lance just somersaulted in mid-attack?

Keith could not entertain more the thought at the moment when he felt a presence near him. His feet moved before his mind could catch up to what was happening. His hands immediately pulled out his sword in order to deflect the knives aimed at him.

Human weapons might not be as advanced as alien technology but it was still deadly in the hands of experts or just lucky ones.

“Damn it! Why are you attacking us?! We are Lance’s friends!”

“Well, I can’t exactly trust that information considering you kidnapped my little bro before.” It was said in a sickening sweet voice and when Keith adjusted to the light (due to entering the forest that engulfed him in moment of darkness) he saw a man a few inches taller than him and wearing a black trench coat of all things, he had a spiky hairstyle for his strawberry blond hair and his emerald eyes feels like it was dissecting Keith’s soul bit by bit. All in all, it was hard to convinced Keith that this person was Lance’s blood brother.

As if reading his thoughts,

“Same Father different Mother!” was all the man said before tossing the rest of the knives towards Keith.

He should have known it was a distraction.

The next thing he knew was that a gun was firmly pressed on his temple.

“Any living thing is fragile once you found their heart or brain. The name is Khanda Salazar, by the way. Third child of Don Salazar.” Keith never thought that he would add another name to the list of creatures with sickening sweet giggles.

“Keith, the Red Paladin of Voltron.”


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I post this on tumblr and completely forgot to post here.

I AM REWRITING MAFIA!AU!!! I DON'T LIKE HOW THIS ONE GOES!

Ahem, so you know that this just started as a prompt on tumblr, right? And people kept asking for more so I did the next parts. But when I posted part 5 on my tumblr I just didn't like where the story goes. Every update was made like for half an hour or less. So, I am rewriting this AU and hopefully will be able to post it soon.

Also @psychotic-cheesecake from tumblr and I are turning this Mafia!AU as a collaboration work!

 

See all of you soon!


	3. Another Note

The rewritten version of this AU is now posted! The title is "The Name is Lance (Salazar)" and this is a collaborative work between me (gdesertsand) and psychoticcheesecake!


End file.
